A Rose with Thorns
by Write-With-The-Heart
Summary: Ally soon to be 18, now must leave the orphanage. She gets a job working as a maid in the Dawson household. Unfortunately that means living under the same roof at the handsome, blonde, player, Austin Moon and all his family. Which can either lead to eternal hate or love...


**Hey guy this is my first fan fiction. Sorry in advance for any mistakes I may have made. And I was inspired by a fairly old soap opera and tried fitting in the character of Austin and Ally in the plot. Though I am going to add some twist to it and try not to make it as dramatic and switch up the original storyline. I'd love to know what you all think and if you want more.**

**Disclaimer: All the rights belong to there proper owner! So please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What a fancy place you've brought me to." Austin said in a sarcastic tone. Clearly not amuse, but in fact disgusted by all the sweat and the rodeo theme that seemed to fill this odd and foreign place.

Austin's best friend, Dez, promised him a wicked club with unlimited hot chicks. Though he didn't know that Dez was actually referring to a dish on the menu called hot chicks and not girls. Through the club was still crawling with women. None seemed to be his type.

That was until he saw her. A sexy, brunette, petite, girl who accidentally bumped into him with her friend. She was dancing with out a care in the world. Though she was not the best dancer he had ever seen or actually considered even desently good, she still didn't stop dancing or smiling. Plus she was looking pretty nice that red tight body-con dress that seemed to hug every inch of her body and heels that made her legs look amazing. Austin couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"You know we can go back home if you want? I know this place isn't really your scene." Dez said still dancing and nodding his head to the music though he wasn't following the beat or rhythm.

"I've actually changed my mind let's stay a bit." Austin said with a devious smirk on his face. He nudged Dez to ask the mysterious brunette's friend to dance so Austin could swoop in and making the tiny brunette fall for him.

"Has anyone ever told you are beautiful as a flower.?" Austin said still wearing a big smirk that seemed to reach from right to left.

The brunette let out a small fake laugh. "Well has anyone told you need more time for your pickup lines to grow? Thanks for the compliment, but sorry I'm just not interested." She said wearing her very own smirk. She grabbed her friend from Dez and head towards the stage.

The brunette walked on stage and greeted the audience. She didn't once mention her name, but showed no shyness singing. She sang _Pressure by Paramore_. Everyone seemed to be enjoying her singing, even Austin, who was still offended because he had just been rejected.

Though that wouldn't stop him from defending her when a man wolf whistled and shouted, "Nice legs."

Austin shoved the guy. The man was tall and buff and looked very angry. He had three friends with him at the time. Dez knew the odds weren't in Austin's favor so he came up with a plan.

"I have a message for this man. Run!" Dez said pushing them all and running to the exit.

* * *

**~The following Day~**

"Dude, can't we leave already? This is game is so slow." Austin asked. Look bored and dyeing from the hot sun.

"After I accidently broke the church window I promised I'd record there game so the players can watch and see if they made any mistakes. In my defense I have bad hand eye coordination." Dez said as he began recording.

"I'm dyeing of thirst." Austin said.

"Ask that guy over there selling drinks." Dez attempted to whistle, but noticed that wasn't grabbing the person in the old hat and baggy clothing attention. He yelled, "Water dude over here!"

"Ya I'm coming. That'll be one dollar." The person said walking towards Dez and Austin.

"Here Carlitos." Austin said laughing at the person in front of him. The person standing in front of him looked like a girl, but dressed more like a guy.

"Actually it's on the house." The girl poured water all over Austin. Making him drenched with water. She saw a quick glance at the coach's face and decide this is the ideal moment to run.

Austin shook of some of the water and walked towards the soccer coach. "I'm sorry sir is that a girl?" Austin not wanting to get any more liquids poured on him.

"Much more then a girl. She goes by Ally. All thee goals." The coach said laughing to himself while not taking his eyes off the soccer game.

"All thee goals?" Austin repeated to himself. Certainly confused with what exactly the coach was referring to.

* * *

"Hey Ally. You are back soon how did the drink selling go." Kira asked.

"Not really important. I actually have a better idea let's go sell flowers." Ally said.

"Fine, but only if you tell me the actually story of your locket."

Ally wasn't one to share a lot of personal information with anyone, but Kira was her best friend. She practically grew up with Ally in the orphanage. Though Kira had a family nuns and father Aaron raised her like Ally in the orphanage with other child.

Ally rolled her eyes in a playfully. "My mom gave it to me before she died. Father Aaron says that when they found her, she was very sick. Just waiting to give birth to me. Mother Elizabeth says she died from love. My father. Threw her out an abounded her." Ally wiped the tear that were now falling from her cheeks

"I'm sorry Ally." Kira said wrapping her arms around Ally.

"Enough talk about me. Let's get to selling these flowers." Ally said as she tucked her locket under her shirt.

She gave Kira a high five and half of the flowers so they could attempt to go to each car when the light turned red and offer them flowers to buy.

As soon as the light turned Red Kira and Ally ran to the first two cars. Ally took the one on the left and Kira the one on the right.

Ally stuck her head in the window. "Would you like some flowers?" She said.

"What's up Carlitos?" Austin said sticking out his head from his car window.

"Again with that nickname." Ally said grabbing the front of his hairs. Being called a guys name clearly was somewhat offending.

"Let go of me crazy." Austin said annoyed with her actions.

Ally did as he asked and ran with Kira. Though they didn't make it to far because a familiar black car stopped them.

Austin quickly got out of his car. "This time you won't escape." Austin said as her grabbed Ally's arm.

Ally was struggling to get free from Austin's strong grip. "Let go of me!" She yelled, still attempting to find a manner to get free.

"Please just let her go!" Kira yelled in a gentle voice not wanting any conflict to arise.

"You don't get involved! It seems your friend an I have some unfinished business." Austin said still having a strong grip on Ally's arm. He had a big grin on his face that wouldn't seem to disappear.

"Don't worry Kira. The dog that barks doesn't bite." Ally said laughing at her own saying. "Let go of my arm. I can stay her by myself. I'm not scared of you." She said as she swung her arm around so Austin would let her go.

"I'm glad. You're a spoiled child. Your mother should have you on a tighter leash. " Austin said glaring at her.

"I don't have a mother." Ally said, clearly not a tad offended with what he was saying.

"That's well noted, Carlitos."

"I'm not Carlitos. I'm a woman."

"Ah." Austin said nodding his head. Austin placed his hand behind Ally's head and kissed her. Ally stood there shocked. Not knowing exactly what to do and trying to process what was happening.

Soon after Austin let her go, Ally took a big step back from him. Austin even bigger grin on his face. "That was a test to see if in fact you really are a girl."

Ally wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Really?"

"Yes" Austin said smiling at himself.

Ally came up to him. She moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck. They were less then centimeter away from each other's lips. Ally kneed him in the area it hurt the most. Austin fell to his knees in pain. "And that was to see if you were a man!" Ally said laughing at her own action.

Kira let out a small laugh. "Come on Ally before he gets up." She said trying to grab Ally's wrist so they could run.

"You'll. Pay. For. This." Austin said taking a deep breathe with each word. Still on the ground in pain.

"Oh I'm so scared." Ally was still laughing. Even as Kira and Her both ran away.

"I think you may have went to far. I blame it on all the time you spend playing soccer with guys. You are beginning to act like them." Kira said nagging Ally.

"Ya whatever." Ally said with a big smile on her face. Though that smile didn't last to long.

Father Aaron stopped the girls as they entered orphanage. "Ah Ally Mother Elizabeth is looking for you."

Ally knew what was coming. Something she avoid for a awhile. Something she was dreading. Though she now had to face it. She'd be eighteen in a month, which means she would have to move out and leave the only place she knew as home. Uh this was definitely not her day.

* * *

**Keep in mind this is the start of it all. The prologue so the next chapter is where the story really takes place. **

**So don't forget to leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments. I really want to hear your ****opinion :D**

**Thanks! :)Virtual computer hugs! :)**


End file.
